The Champions of UA
by R.E.W. 4
Summary: When a Mysterious Force teleport our Champions into a foreign world that they are not familiar with, what Friends and Enemies will they make? and will they be able to get back home (Ch.1 updated)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello now welcome to another which i'm pretty sure is another out of dozens of other SpidermanxMHA crossover story. but instead of it focusing on Peter Parker I decided to make it on Miles Morales.**

**"RIIIIIIIIIIIIING!"**

"FREEDOM!" said Miles Morales as he quickly went through the door of the school, he then quickly started to run to the nearest Alleyway as he was quickly getting into his Hero suit

Spider-Man/Miles Morales yelled out as he was swinging along the buildings of New York city After finishing school for the day, He then went went on to chime on Police reports on any recent Criminal Activities.

"Okay lets see whats on the feed" Miles said

"_All Units we have Reports of a Break-in, at the Downtown Bank"_

_Well that was fast._" Miles said as he turned in the opposite direction heading towards the Attack.

* * *

(The Sanctum Sanctorum)

Dr Strange was currently meditating as he was peeking through dimensions to make sure everything was in check, but as he did, he started to feel a huge disturbance coming from Deepest Part of the Multiverse until suddenly a Dark figure appeared in his sight as he quickly opened his eyes in a cold sweat.

He looked forward and noticed the the Vague Figure looking at him with a devilish Grin.

"_Its time" The figure said_

Suddenly a slight rumble started to shake the Entire Sanctum as Strange quickly got up, as he felt a disturbing amount of Energy coming from the Outside.

* * *

(Outside of the Bank)

Miles then looked towards the building as he saw it surrounded by police and a Helicopter hovering over, as he saw SWAT Group getting ready to charge through the door only for them to blasted away by a huge Shockwave, the individual then walked out with Bag full of Jewels and Cash as the man blasted a Police car out of the way and into a nearby Building as he blasted off the ground using his Gauntlets towards the roofs

"_Shocker, what a big surprise" Miles thought as he was swinging towards him_

* * *

_Okay quick and Easy not to bad and no spider-m" _Shocker said before he was caught off guard as something pulled him back along with the Money bag being taken.

_"_Hey there Shultz, long time no see" Miles said

"Great, The Spider-man wannabe" Shocker said

"I Am Spider-Man" Miles said

Shocker then launched a shockwave towards him as he quickly dodged to the right. he quickly latched a web towards Shockers hand as he came forward and kicked him in the face

"You know as much as those things hurt, its still cool" Miles said

Shocker then launched his Gauntlet towards the ground causing the entire Roof and the entire Building to rumble releasing a shock-wave and creating a barrier that shed Spider-Man back, keeping him at bay.

"_Hes gonna collapse the whole building" Miles _said

He quickly took the Bag full of Stolen Goods and quickly flung it towards Shocker, breaking the Barrier and disorienting Him, Miles quickly web-zipped to towards Shocker, drop-kicking him off the Roof and towards the ground below as he crashed into a Parked Car

"Sorry about that! but I gotten A lot of complaints of a noise disturbance from the people of this building, had to take care of the situation fast" Miles said as he jumped down towards the street.

Shocker then slowly started to get up as he prepared himself, but as he did everything then started to rumble around the entire area, Miles spider sense then started to go haywire as he felt a huge disturbance happening in the entire city, as a weird light appeared below them, Miles covered his eyes as the light went bright and engulfed him and the Area.

* * *

As Miles opened his eyes he looked and noticed that he was in an entirely different Area he started looking around noticing the curious eyes that were staring at him, he could hear them talking but couldn't understand what they were saying

"Are wa dare?" an individual said

Sore wa atarashī debyūhīrōdesu ka?" another Individual said

_Are they speaking...Japenese?..."_ Miles said

Miles looked and noticed that Shocker was just as confused as he was but then quickly shook it off and shot a Shockwave right towards him that he Quickly dodged but hit the nearby Building causing huge chunks of Debris falling towards afew Bystanders one of them with there child

Miles quickly launched his webs towards them and pulled them out of harms way as the Debris crashed down causing the rest of the civilians to run off, he then quickly jumped and shot Webs towards the remaining Debris that was falling causing them to stick to the wall, while Miles was distracted, Shocker took the Opportunity to Escape as he blasted off.

"Are you all okay? Miles said

"Arigato, Arigato"

_"Perhaps it would be best if I activate the Auto Translator" _Miles thought as he pressed his temple area on his mask

"You saved us, Thank you" A civilian said bowing her head to him

"_Thank you Viv_" Miles thought

"don't mention it, Listen I got to catch that guy, get somewhere safe." Miles said as he quickly launched his web towards a nearby building and zipping away.

* * *

Shocker was quickly jumping away as he noticed that he lost Shadow-spider

"Good I lost him, now to get the hell out of here" Shocker said but as he did he then felt something wrap around him but only this time it was wood that now Wrapping him up as he collapsed onto the roof.

Lacquered Chain Prison!" Someone yelled

Shocker then looked and noticed the person that captured him wasn't spider-man but someone that was covered in Wood.

"What the...who the hell are you?" Shocker said as he was struggling

"Destruction of Public Property, Civilian Endangerment, and the Illegal-use of a Quirk, Yep your a villain alright" the man said as he tightened his hold making sure it was restrained.

Heh sorry Pal, But sonic Vibration and Wood don't exactly go very well together" Shocker said as he activated his Gauntlets Again and to the Heroes Surprise breaks apart the Wood that he had him restrained in as pieces of it were sent flying in different directions, Shocker quickly thrusted forward as he sent an Airblast towards him catching the Hero off Guard and sending him flying towards the window of another building.

The Hero on the other hand slowly got up as he felt pain all over his body

"Ugh man...I may need some back up" the Hero said grunted as he slowly got up but as he did he saw a single figure swinging by at fast pace.

* * *

Miles was swinging across the city as fast as he could as he saw saw the huge amount of damage that was being caused by Shockers escape, Cars flipped over, People on the ground shook up/and or hurt.

"_I need to stop him and fast before things get worst and then, find out where I am...that flashing light, We may have been Teleported to a different part of the world and the only person I know in New York that can do that is Doctor Strange but why teleport us both, and why Japan of all places?" Miles _thought as he saw that he was getting close to Shocker

"GIVE IT UP HERMAN ITS OVER!" Miles yelled as he went to shoot a Web towards Shocker catching him by the Foot and pulling towards him as he then quickly tackled Shocker while they were in Mid-Air but only able to grab him by his midsection

but as he did he noticed that they were getting really close to a populated neighborhood he could see a group of people walking down the road and sidewalks Shocker was ready to activate his Gauntlets once again towards the Ground near them as a desperate attempt to get Miles off of him

"NO!" Miles yelled as he quickly turned Shocker around in the other Direction sending them both flying towards the ground at break neck speed as they both crashed into ground causing everyone close in the area to fall down by the impact.

as the dust cleared everyone saw the two individuals on the ground with Shocker slowly getting up but as he did Miles quickly webbed his feet to the ground

"Sorry, but your Grounded!" Miles said

"YOU ANNOYING LITTLE SHIT!" Shocker yelled as he launched another attack at him that Miles quickly jumped over but as he did he noticed someone ready to get hit by the crossfire He quickly shot his web towards him and yanking him up and away from the blast. as it hit a nearby building causing massive damage. Shadow-spider quickly shot more webs towards Shocker pinning his arm, Miles quickly ran towards Shocker and quickly Punched shocker square in the face, as Shocker was sent flying and skidding across the floor as he couldn't move and was jolting in pain, he then quickly webbed him onto the ground so that he couldn't move.

Miles then clenched his fist, as he felt his whole arm going a little numb

"Thats should stop him for now_" _Miles said in his head.

Miles then looked and noticed the group of people looking at him some of them had there phones out recording the whole thing.

Suddenly Miles could hear the sound of Sirens.

"And thats my cue to get out of here" Miles said as he quickly swung off.

* * *

It didn't take long for the police and a couple heroes to arrive on the scene, as they saw Shocker incapacitated.

"So this is the Guy that knocked you on your ass Kamui?" DeathArms said

"Yeah Deatharms, thats the one" Kamui said shamefully

"It seems that someone beat us to the punch" Deatharms said

one of the bystander, a kid quickly ran to them

"Oh my Gosh you guys this New Pro Hero just came in and saved my life by pulling me out of the way of that guys quirk Attack" the kid said

"A New Pro Hero?" Kamui said

"He had some cool black suit and everything and shot webs out of his wrists" the kid said before being called over by his parents and waving goodbye

" thats not really much to go on for a description you think it was a vigilante?" Kamui Woods said

"It is likely" Deatharms said

* * *

(Later on a Rooftop)

Miles was sitting down on top of a rooftop, Exhausted as he took off his mask.

Miles then went to his phone noticing that it was low on power and cracked due to his battle with Shocker but wanted to see if he can contact any of his friends or family. he tried his Mother and Parker first.

"Come on, Come on, Come on" Miles said

**BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

Dangit" Miles said he then went onto to contact his friends and Champion Team-Members

Sam Alexander didn't answer and neither did Amadeus Cho and Scott Summer. he then went to contact Kamala Khan

he then started to walk back and forth impatiently as the phone started ringing.

* * *

(another part of the city)

Kamela was standing by on a street as she was looking at a Television with the news reporting recent events.

"_And in other new_s, _Rampaging villian with a shockwave Quirk causing numerous property damage and injury has just been __apprehended by the authorities The Heroes, Death Arms and Kamui Woods are being credited at stopping the Villian but several eye witnesses have reported that there was another and that this individual was the one that truly stopped the Villian in his tracks"_

_"Yeah this young man in a costume started shooting some kind of webs out of his wrists stopping huge chunks of debris from falling on top of me and some other people" a bystander said_

_"That hero saved me and my childs life, I couldn't thank him enough" another bystander said_

_" further description of this individual has not been identified, It is unknown at this time if this__ individual is a Licensed Hero...Or a Vigilante"_

_"Death Arms, Kamui Woods? I'm not Familiar with those hero names? and why are they referring Shockers abilities as Quirks?" _Kamala thought

Kamala then turned away from the television as she was pondering on where she was as people were causally walking by her.

Suddenly her phone started ringing as she looked at the phone she noticed the Caller ID saying MM.

Miles? MILES IS THAT YOU!?" Kamela yelled

_"Kamela thank Goodness I've been trying to contact you all for a while, where are you?" Miles said_

"I was just with Viv, until suddenly this huge flashing light showed up out of nowhere and now I'm here in Musutafu Japan, your all over the news here, Where are you" Kamela said

"_On top of some roof on some building, but one things for certain were in the same place" Miles said_

...were you able to get in contact with anyone else? Sam? Cho? Scott?" Kamela said

"_So far nothing you were the first person I was able to get in contact with for about an hour, I was going to try Viv next and then..."_

**CLICK!**

"Miles!?, Miles!? are you still there?" Kamela said

she went to contact him again but it went straight to speed dial

"_Damn, okay calm down lets see if i can contact Viv_." Kamela said to herself

"Someone help!"

Kamala turned around and noticed that a nearby store was getting robbed she noticed that the two villains that were robbing it were showing weird abilities, one of them had arms that were shaped like Cannons while the other one had sharp teeth. demanding the cashier all of the stores money.

"Just as soon As I take care of these jerks" Kamela said as she put her phone away.

"ALL OF IT! NOW! OR MY FRIEND HERE IS GOING TO MAKE A SNACK OUT OF YOU!" The Cannon villain said

Okay, Okay," the cashier said as he was frantically getting the register to open.

"HEY!"

The Villains turned around and noticed Kamala standing by the entrance of the store now in full Costume.

"And who are you suppose to be?" The Cannon villain said

"The One thats going to kick your but if you don't stop harassing that poor man" Kamala said

"Hahahaha, do you hear that? this kid thinks she can be a hero, listen kid you might want to back out now if you know whats good for you, don't throw your life away on something so trivial as this like helping this pathetic no li..." The Cannon Villain

the Villain was then quickly interrupted as a large protruding fist came and punched him, sending him flying into the nearby wall of the store

"Helping a person in need no matter who it is, is never "trivial" you piece of Garbage" Kamala said as she retracted her arm back.

the Sharp Teeth Villain looked on in surprise, as the Cannon villain slowly started to get up

"You made a big mistake kid" The Cannon villain said as he quickly shot two large cannon balls at her, the impact sent her flying out of the store and into a nearby Car breaking the door. Kamala quickly got up as she shook off the blast and went into a fighting stance.

Two More cannonballs was heading her way as she quickly stretched out of the way as it blew up the car right next to her.

"Say partner how about we teach this kid a thing or two about messing with us" The Cannon villain said to his partner

"Couldn't say it better myself" The sharp tooth villain said as he then started to grow big and scales covering his body.

"_A guy with cannons for arms and someone who can turn into a Kaiju Monster? Just where are we?_" Kamala thought as she enlarged her hands.

* * *

(Back with Miles)

Miles then looked at his phone and noticed that it shut off

"Crap I knew I should've charged it earlier" Miles said as he put his phone away and stood back up putting his mask back on and looking out at the City.

"There you are"

Miles then turned around and noticed a familiar face

"Viv!" Miles yelled in relief hugging her

"Its great to see you to Miles" Viv said returning the hug

"Any Chance you know what the heck is going on?, Why are we in Japan and why are there are so many people with powers everywhere?" Miles said

"Don't worry I'll explain everything as soon as I get you and Kamala with everyone else Viv said

"Everyone Else?" Miles said

"Yeah, you, me and Kamala aren't the only ones that got sent here" Viv said

**Hello and Welcome to a New story that I have be****en thinking of doing I doubt I'll make this into a full fledge story and if I do updates will be slow, I like to thank everyone who has taken the time to read this and shown some interest, I haven't updated anything for a while now mainly because of Fatigue, Stress and lack of motivation but there have been a few stories out there that has really helped me get through a lot of those problems and I would like to thank those Stories and Authors here.**

**"Universe Falls" by MiniJen, "The Adventures of Team WA: Volume 2 and "Armory of the Forgotten Hero": By Masked Spider, "Spider-Man: Hero Academia" By Timelord2024, "****Friendly Foreign Dimensional Exchange Student Spiderman!" by Zaru, "The Journey to Redemption" By Gravenimage**

**Thank you to all those writers that have given me such entertaining stories to read, See you all Later.**


	2. Chapter 2

"JUST GIVE UP ALREADY!?" The Cannon Villain yelled looking bruised up as he was down on one knee until suddenly a stretched out leg kicked him in the face sending skidding across the ground The Kaiju villain lunged at Kamala as she quickly enlarged her hand to grab his jaw and hold him in place as he attempted to bite her.

"Good lord your breath stinks!" Kamala yelled as she wind up her other hand and punched him straight in the face knocking him down

GOTCHA!" The Cannon villain yelled as he aimed his two cannons at her and shot two cannon balls at her as it exploded.

Kamala skid across the street in pain as she slowly started to get up she then noticed a giant tail ready to swing towards her way as she quickly enlarged her hands in order to absorb the impact, it worked but it caused her to fly into a nearby wall as she crashed into it.

"Had enough yet you little bitch" The Cannon villian yelled as he was breathing heavily along with his partner

Kamela then peeled herself off of the wall as she staggered a couple feet forward and breathing heavily herself, she then started to notice that her vision started to get slightly blurry as she took a knee she then gritted her teeth as she wiped the blood from her mouth.

Not even close" Kamala said as she ran towards the two Villians

the Kaiju villian ran towards her as well while The Cannon Villian aimed for her again and fired towards her.

Kamala noticed the projectiles coming as she quickly stretched and dodged right under the Kaiju villains legs as the Cannonballs hit him instead.

Kamala quickly grabbed him by the Tail and then with all her Strength flung the Villain right towards the Cannon Villain as both of them crashed into each other.

"EMBIGGEN!" Kamala Yelled as she raised her hand up as it started to Enlarge

The Kaiju villain then slowly started to get back up but as he did he noticed a huge shadow hovering over him as he noticed a Giant Fist twice his size as it crashed down on both of them causing the entire Area to shake. both of the villains were down for the count as the Kaiju villain reverted back to normal size as both of them laid there unconscious.

"I hope you guys liked that Knuckle sandwich cause you won't be getting your money back" Kamala said through bated breath as her fist shrunk back to normal

_ Oh god I'm starting to sound like Miles and Peter_"

Kamala then turned around as she noticed everyone staring at her with awe and excitement, with some of them even cheering and taking pictures.

_Is that a new Hero?"_

_"Is she Mount Ladies Sidekick?"_

Kamala just looked on at the citizens who were giving her praise she could then see a few police cars heading her way, but as she looked on she then started to feel a painful sting on the back of her head she touched it and noticed a good amount of blood on her hands

"Wha...is that my blood?" Kamela said wide eyed

she then noticed that her vision was now becoming way more blurry now, and some of the voices and noises were starting to become more distorted,

"_Oh no I'm gonna pass ou..."_

Kamala then collapsed to the ground.

* * *

**Beep...Beep...Beep**

Kamala was slowly opening her eyes as her vision started to come back she noticed the clear white ceiling and as she found herself on some kind of bed, she slowly lifted herself up as she noticed she had an IV Tube in her arm. Kamala was looking around as she noticed that the room that she was in looked like one from a hospital.

She then felt her head as she felt Gauze wrapped around it. the door of the room then opened and noticed a nurse walking in.

Oh,your awake" The nurse said relieved

"What happened!? where Am I?" Kamala said

" Your in the hospital, you suffered a massive concussion lucky for you, there was no serious skull fracturing but we had to close the massive wound on the back of your head before it got infected." Nurse said

"Oh" Kamala said

"Well that tends to happen to people who try to play Hero. without proper training" The nurse said

"Kamala then raised an eyebrow

"Proper Training?" Kamala said

"Yes I must assume that you are unlicensed seeing as how we couldn't find any Hero License on you when you were brought in, and I'm sorry to say but you might be in trouble." The Nurse said

"Kamalas eyes went wide

What? Why!?" Kamala said

"You must know that doing hero work without a proper Hero license is illegal" the nurse said

"But those two guys were trying to Rob a store" Kamala said

"Then you should've waited for the proper Heroes to stop it" The Nurse said in a strict tone

"But I am a HERO!" Kamala yelled

"No, What you were doing was Vigilantism not Hero work" The Nurse argued back said

Kamala was about to give her a piece of her mind until the door of the room opened again, but this time it was an individual that made Kamala go wide eyed and what set this individual apart was her Costume in Scarlet Red it was Wanda Maximoff aka The Scarlet Witch

"Ah there you are" The Individual said

Oh Scarlet Witch, I didn't expect you here." The Nurse said

"Yes Well, I was not expected to be here and her parents will be quite disappointed that she arrived here from America already playing hero well what do you have to say yourself?" Wanda said to Kamala

Wanda then gave Kamala a slight wink as a way to say "Play along"

Kamala then sighed

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done what I did" Kamala said

"Yeah well lets hope that the authorities..."

"Not to Worry I have already spoken with them already, lucky for her she won't be charged..but will be required to be under supervision by me." Wanda said

"Well I just have to run a few more test for a few hours until I can properly release her although it is advisable for her to stay in the hospital for at least a couple more days" The Nurse said

"I appreciate the concern but not to worry I will make sure that she doesn't get into anymore trouble" Wanda said

"Alright then, now Ms. Maximoff I'm gonna have to kindly ask you to leave the room so I can work" the nurse said

"I understand" Wanda said

"Oh, and I know that this may seem awkward to say But can I have your Autograph afterwards, I'm a huge fan" The nurse said

Wanda then gave her a smirk.

"We'll see" Wanda said as she walked out of the room.

* * *

( A Few hours Later)

Kamala was now walking out of the room as she was feeling her head, she then looked forward and saw Wanda talking with the local Authorities,

"Just make sure to keep her in line" The officer said as he along with the other officers walked away

"Noted" Wanda said

Wanda turned around and saw Kamala walking towards her.

"How are you feeling?" Wanda said

"Just peachy, can we get going now?" Kamala said

Wanda then nodded as she helped Kamala.

"Thanks again Scarlet!" The nurse yelled holding a piece of paper with her autograph on it.

Can you tell me whats going on right now?" Kamala said

"Don;t worry I'll explain everything I know until we meet the others" Wanda said

"Others?" Kamala said

"Yes Others" Wanda said as she opened the exit to the hospital but as she did a group of reporters were outside

"ITS THE SCARLET WITCH SHE'S HERE!"

Wanda then just sighed in annoyance, as Kamala just looked on in confusion.

"So Scarlet what do you think of this Vigilantes actions, do you think it was the right or wrong thing to do?" the reporters started questioning.

"Just don't say anything Kamala" Wanda said as they were walking away from the reporters

* * *

(Back with Miles)

Miles who was now out of his costume and in his regular clothes was walking with Viv who was disguised in her more Human appearance.

"Are we nearly there?" Miles said

"Yes, its just a couple blocks down" Viv said

as Miles looked on he noticed that they were in front of a peculiar house one that radiated some kind of Aura,

This is it" Viv said as she walked up the porch

"Weird, I'm getting a lot of Strange Vibes on this place" Miles said

Viv then knocked on the door.

"Whats the password?"

"Squirrels are Cute and Fluffy" Viv said

Miles then raised an eyebrow over the password but then as the door opened he realized who would want to make a password like that. The Girl looked normal but what set her apart was the 3 foot Bushy Tail that she had.

"Dorren?" Miles said

"MILES! OH ITS SO GOOD TO SEE YOU!" Dorren yelled giving him a tight hug.

"Yes its good to see you to Dorren, Please get off" Miles said as he felt the air leaving him

"Oh sorry, always been a tight Hugger" Dorren said as all of them walked into the house. Miles could also one of his friends from his world sitting down on chair as he was messing with his visors.

"Scott!" Miles yelled

"Hey man good to see your all right, your all over the news" Scott said as he embraced him with a quick hug

"Yeah well I was in the middle of taking down shocker until suddenly I ended up here of all places" Miles said

"Yeah about what happened to you, or in this case all of us here, its serious" Scott said

"How serious" Miles said

"World Changing serious"Scott said

"Oh...Again?" Miles said

"Yes" a voice said behind them all

As they turned around and noticed Wanda Maximoff and Kamala by the door.

**Hello Everyone I'm back sorry for the incredibly long wait, things have been pretty Crazy lately with the whole COVID-19 epidemic, I hope everyone is staying healthy and keeping there safe distances. now I know you all have alot of questions about whats going on, like how does the general Public of the MHA Universe know about Wanda, don;t worry those Questions will be answered in due time, I do have some very cool ideas for this story, and I'm still fleshing out some stuff, I do hope to get the next chapter out soon, but I can't promise anything though, but until then everyone have a good day and stay safe out there.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello and Welcome Back, **

**Triston0501:Thank you for the review and to answer your question this story is going to take place before Canon a little bit after the Battle Trials arc and Before the USJ Arc, the Marvel heroes will be showing up pretty much last minute to U.A but they will have a good excuse for it and will be posing as Foreign Exchange students, but they will still need to prove themselves to the masses, and Class 1-A isn't only going to be only focus, some of the Marvel Characters will be going to Class 1-B as well and don't worry the Marvel characters won't be "Perfect" and won't be treated like royalty, sure there will be a few admirers but thats about it the Marvel characters are in a different world after all also there Teenagers to and there still growing and learning just like everyone else, I have a pretty good idea on where the story is going to go up until the Hero Killer Arc which I am still working the kinks to, and I have plans for The Final Exam Arc that's going to make some divergences to the canon story I don't want to reveal to much but The MHA Characters are gonna have a huge wake up call.**

**Also in Other news, HOLY SHIT! SPIDERMAN: MILES MORALES COMING FOR THE PS5 THIS HOLIDAY! GET HYPED!**

_Flash-Back_

_"So they were sent here" Wanda said pointing at the cosmic Projection Doctor Strange has made from the Orb of Agamotto_

_"I manage to pinpoint Vivs location by tracking her Solar Gem energy, if she was sent there theirs a good chance the rest of them have as well, unfortunately I don't really have that much knowledge on this particular part of the Multiverse, and the signal is fairly weak I won't be able to hold a portal to it for very long" Strange said_

_"So its Uncharted Territory then...(Sigh)" Wanda said_

_"The event spread all across the Planet, people just flat out disappearing out of nowhere, so far its hard to tell how many have gone missing because of it and its still continuing on and Me and the other Avengers have been trying to keep everyone calm as much as we can...Listen Wanda you are one of only ones that has the Capabilities of bringing them back, I need to stay here and Monitor the situation in case things get a lot worse," Doctor Strange said as he started to conjure up a portal to Vivs location._

_"Well how will we stay in contact how will we be able to get back in the first place?"_

_"I have been proposing an idea but theirs a great risk to it, we'll need to try to make a stable temporary link by..."_

_Suddenly there was a huge rumbling noise rocking the building again as the sound of storms came from the outside_

_"Oh no its happening again, Quick" Doctor Strange said as he started to levitate the Book of Vishanti as he started to conjure up a Spell, and started to create a magical Barrier around the Sanctum, beams of energy then started to shoot everywhere like last time causing huge rumbles and destroying things_

_" the Barriers not gonna hold...QUICK TAKE THIS!" Strange yelled as he tossed the Orb of Agamotto to her._

_"USE THAT TO...!"_

_Suddenly the beams of energy broke through the barrier and hit Doctor Strange. the impact caused Wanda to fly backwards into the portal and dropping the Orb as it rolled into the portal on its own_

* * *

_Wanda was then slowly opening her eyes as she looked she noticed someone looking at her_

_"Are you Okay?"_

_Wanda got a good look at the person offering to help her up. the boy was around his teenage years he had freckles and Wild Green hair, he was in a school uniform _

_"I'm fine kid, I was just shutting my Eyes for a bit" Wanda said_

_"Oh okay I'm sorry, Have a good day" The kids said as he bowed and then sprinted off._

_Wandas Eyes then went wide with Concern as she noticed that she didn't have the Orb of Agamotto anymore._

_"Shit" Wanda said in frustration_

_Wanda was then starting to look around as she noticed the amount of people walking around some of them looking normal while others had weird distinct features, and it threw her for a loop, were these mutants? how can they be walking alongside normal people and no one is batting an eye at all._

_"Where the hell am I?" Wanda said_

* * *

(Present)

Miles and Kamala were sitting down hearing Wandas story.

"So thats what happened? This is bad, theirs no telling how many of us are out there, Cho and Sam...I hope there okay" Miles said

And we still haven't found the Orb of Agamotto yet so we were unable to get in contact with our reality" Wanda said

"So far you two are the only ones we've seen the past couple days since Dorren and Scott got here" Viv Said

"How long have you been here exactly?" Miles said

"Me and Wanda are clocking in 2 Months, 9 days, 7 hours" Viv said

"WHAT!? Kamala and Miles yelled out

"So not only were we transported here but we were also transported at different timeframes" Miles said

"that is correct" Viv said

"I guess that explains why people are so familiar with you Wanda but what I don't understand is that how come what I did was seen as a bad thing?" Kamala said

"Well apparently in this reality a good eighty percent of society has some form of ability that they commonly refer to as "Quirks" Being a Hero is pretty much common place and is seen as a Job profession, but unfortunately people can't use there Quirks or do any "Hero" Work out in public unless they have a Proper "License" Wanda said

"Think of it as this realities S.R.A so to speak" Viv said

"and get this...its even more strict and reinforced here" Scott said

"Oh, well thats...Great" Miles said in slight annoyance

"I was able to convince the public that I was a licensed Hero by conjuring up an identity that fits this realities Criteria but unfortunately it took a major toll on me, this Reality has been effecting my powers tremendously, I had to keep up appearances as a hero in order for the story that I came up with to keep it genuine in everyone's eyes" Wanda said putting her hand on her head remembering the massive Mental Strain.

"I advised her not to do it again, and that Her mental state could become permanently damaged if she tried to do a full scale Reality warp like that." Viv said

"So are we suppose to just stick here for god knows how long not doing anything?" Miles said

"Viv has already had that issue covered" Dorren said smiling

Well what is that?" Miles said

"Well let me answer that question with a question? are you guys comfortable wearing matching Uniforms?" Dorren said

Kamala and Miles gave Dorren a confused look.

* * *

_The Next Day. _

(U.A high)

In Class 1-A everyone has arrived to there homeroom Class in the middle of the school day after lunch hour for a quick Announcement by there homeroom teacher Aizawa.

"Okay Pay attention everyone this is just going to be a quick announcement and you will all be heading back to your appropriate class Periods, I have just been informed that both Class 1-A and B will be adding two more students each to the classes and one for Support, From what I've been told these five students have been specifically picked for a special Foreign Exchange Programs that were holding for our school, so be sure on how you want to represent yourselves to them " Aizawa said nonchalantly

This caused pretty much everyone in class to go into a slight state of shock.

"Well this is unexpected, I wonder who they are?" .

"They must be a big deal if there arriving so late?"

"Its only been a few days"

One of the students raised there hand

"May I ask why were getting this information so late?" one of the students said

"There was no Gaurentee that the program was going to follow through for this school year, but the principal insisted after some convincing by one of our Teachers, Which is why these students are arriving a bit late" Aizawa said

" So if theirs no other further Questions, Alright you two come in and introduce yourselves" Aizawa said

The Class 1-A door Opened and the whole class looked at the two new students to arrive, it was Miles and Kamala both of them wearing U.A school uniforms

"Uh high everyone my name is Miles Morales" Miles said

"And I am Kamala Khan, a pleasure to meet you all._"_ Kamala said

All of the students then started to speak among themselves.

"So these two are the special foreign exchange students?"

"Heh, Just another couple of Extras"

"Those two don't look all that special, well maybe except the girl she looks pretty hot"

"Okay you two try to get familiar with everyone in the class, I expect you two to be on your best behavior got it" Aizawa said in a serious Tone.

"Got it" Kamala and Miles said

"Alright then" Aizawa said as he reached down to grab a Yellow sleeping bag and zipping himself up in it and lying down.

Um Okay?" Miles said

Both of them then started to walk forward towards the students, it wasn't long until three of the students two boys and one girl got up to introduce themselves

"Hello my name is Tenya Iida it is pleasure to meet you both," The student said addressing himself in a kind of over the top way

"Oh, high its nice to meet you" Miles said

Izuku? aren't your going to introduce yourself?" the Girl student said

"Oh Uh, I"m Izuku Midoriya I'm the Class Representative and this Momo Yaoyorozu the Deputy Representative" the other boy said nervously.

"Please to make your Acquaintance" Momo said bowing to the two

"It didn't take long until a few more decided to greet them as well, many of them addressing there names, Mina Ashido, Kyoka Jiro, Denki Kaminari, Minoru Mineta and Eijro Kirishima,

"Judging by your accents I take it your both from America?" Jiro said

"Yep I'm right out of Brooklyn New York" Miles said

"And I'm from New Jersey" Kamala said

"Wow you must have a pretty impressive quirk if your able to do that or heck both of you must have impressive Quirks to be specifically picked to be here" Kaminari

"Well there not all that impressive" Kamala said

"What are they Exactly?" Midoriya said

"My Quirk is called MolyMorphing I can stretch, Deform, Enlarge, Shrink, Expand or Compress different parts or my Entire Body at will" Kamala said

"My Quirk is "Spider" I can do pretty much anything a spider can" Miles said

"Oh so your a Mutant type, Just like Tsuyu and Tokoyami" Kaminari said to Miles

Wait, you can Enlarge any parts of your body?" Mineta said to Kamala

"Thats right" Kamala said

"Any" Parts of your Body" Mineta said as his cheeks started to go red.

"Uuuuh...yeah" Kamala said in a kind of uncomfortable tone as she noticed Mineta started Gawking at her with slight drool coming out of his mouth

It wasn't long until a huge tongue slapped the back of Minetas head causing him to fall to the ground

"Sorry about him" Tsuyu said

"SERIOUSLY WHO CARES?!"

All of them looked and noticed The spiky Blonde raging that the new students are getting a lot of praise and attention.

"WHAT REALLY MATTERS IS IF THERE CAPABLE OF BEING "REAL" HEROES!"

"Geez Bakugou whats your problem?" Kirishima said

"THESE TWO JUST WALK IN AND YOUR ALREADY TREATING THESE LOSERS LIKE THERE HOTSHOTS!" Bakugou yelled

Miles and Kamala then sweat dropped

"I take it this guy is the hothead of the classroom" Miles said to Kamala quietly

"Well theirs always one in every classroom" Kamala said quietly to Miles

"I wonder how everyone else doing?" Miles said

* * *

(Class 1-B)

"WOAH YOU CAN ENLARGE YOUR HANDS?!" Dorren said excitingly talking to Itsuka Kendo the "Big Sister" of the Class which caused her to sweatdrop about overzealous she was being.

"And So that why you where those visors?"

"Yep, I had these specifically made for me so that I'm not blasting everything that I get into eye contact with" Scott said as he was sitting down getting bombarded with Questions by the other students.

"Its quite nice knowing that I'm not the only English speaking student in this class now"

"Is that Tail real?"

SURE IS!" Dorren said as she wrapped her tail around herself.

* * *

Viv in her human form was walking towards the U.A Highschools Support Class with just a stern look on her face as she was standing in front of a large reinforced Metal Door.

"So this must be the Support Class I wonder if" Viv said

**BOOOM!**

Suddenly the Metal Doors were suddenly blown Off of the wall as a huge explosion came out of the Classroom, as the doors past right through her as she made herself intangible milliseconds of the doors hitting her.

"Well that was close" Viv said while intangible.

"(COUGH) COUGH) DAMMIT HATSUME NOT AGAIN!" Someone Yelled

Viv looked and noticed Two individuals inside the room,a man Metal claw Fingertips, shirtless, wearing blue jeans along with a helmet in the shape of a large yellow Excavator Claw, and Fingerless gloves, and a girl with Pink dreadlock hair and googles wearing baggy Jeans and a Black tank top.

"I almost had it!" The girl yelled

"Hatsume I told you to hold onto that project later!" The man yelled

"And leave it gathering dust for who knows how long!? No way Maijima! This baby needs to have the right amount of time and attention just like all the others" Hatsume said

"Is everything all right in here" Vivi said

Both of them looked and noticed Viv standing in the entrance.

"Oh you must be the Foreign Exchange student, sorry about that I hope that your all right" Maijima said greeting

"Its not a big deal" Viv said

"Hatsume come here and introduce yourself" Maijima said

"Huh What!? Sorry can't hear you to busy fixing my Baby Sorry!" Hatsume yelled

Maijima the just sighed in deafet

"She seems to be very fixated on her "Babies"" Viv said

"You have no Idea...anyway my name is Maijima Higari" Maijima said

Vivian Kinzky" Viv said

"Well if you'd like feel free to take a look around, don't mind the mess" Maijima said as he walked away.

Viv as she was walking towards the main room she started to carefully analyzing the many items and inventions that were literally scattered throughout the entire Area, she then took it upon herself to try to introduce herself to the only student that in the room and to her side was an opened up Metal Suit of Armor

"Ugh Hello my name is Vivian Kli-" Viv

"Hey could you hand me that Screw Driver over there" Hatsume said as she pointed at the nearby table as she was still focusing on her invention

"Viv then quickly went to the table with the spare tools as she was reaching towards the Screw driver. As Vivi approached her again she quickly snatched it out of Vivs hand still not paying her any attention.

"Maijima-san said that your name is Hatsume, it is a pleasure to meet y-" Viv said

"Yeah Yeah whatever can't talk right now My Baby is in serious trouble and I can't find out what it is at the moment." Hatsume said

Vivs eyes then quickly flashed the Suit and looked more closely at it to make specs.

"The Electrical Coils" Viv said

Hatsume then suddenly stopped what she was doing as she turned towards her

"What?" Hatsume said

"The Electrical Coils located in the base of the suit, there off by 2 centimetres causing uneven conductivity" Viv said

Hatsume then looked at it and her eyes Underneath her Goggles went wide and she gasped

"Your right!" Hatusme said as she quickly got up and got really close to Viv with sparkles in her eyes

"how did you find that out so Quickly!?" Hatsume said

"Its not my first time having to deal with a Suit of armor." Vivi said

Hatsume then grabbed her by her hand.

"Hatsume Mei" Hatsume said finally introducing herself.


	4. Chapter 4

**OK KO: Hello and thank you for your review and to answer two of your Questions, the first one will be answered in this Chapter and two I am not settling on a specific Continuity, but I will be using some elements and events from both Mark Waid and Jim Zubs for Creative freedom purposes so that I am not shackled.**

**Orangebear: I am fully Aware of Kamala Khans healing factor, but keep in mind her healing factor along with her powers is based on how much stamina or energy she has, and during the course of that fight she didn't have that much left to fight let alone heal, thats why she passed out. I appreciate the Review though**

**A Day Earlier)**

**"**_So both me and Kamala will be going to Class 1-A, Dorren and Scott will be going to Class-1-B and Viv is going to Support as foreign exchange students" Miles said_

_"Yes it was a back up plan that me and Viv have come up with for Dorren and Scott after they have arrived so they can easily blend in they have, And to make things easier I have been posing as U.A's Physics Teacher when the school year started there. Viv has been working on fake identity's for everyone so its going to take a bit" Wanda said_

_"and is the plan full proof?" Kamala said_

_"Not in the slightest its more of a spitball plan then anything were just planning things as we go along theres no telling what might happen or who else might show up later on" Wanda said_

_"Well what about for translations? because not all of us can speak Japanese?" Miles said_

_Viv then walked towards him and handed Miles and Kamala a small __device._

_"Are those the Translators that you made for us a while back?" Kamala said_

_"Yep and thanks to Wanda I was able to modify them, just put them on your neck" Viv said_

_both Miles and Kamala put them on_

_There, does it work?" Viv said_

_"I don't know, whats its suppose to do?" Miles said_

_"It works" Dorren said_

_"What?" Miles said_

_"you just understood what she just said just now, she just spoke in Japanese" Scott said_

_"Whoah now thats cool" Miles said_

_"And, while your talking with others, people will be able to understand what your saying to" Viv said_

_And so are we going to be staying here?" Kamala said_

_"T__hats what leads to the next thing, all of you are going to have to find a host, it would raise to much suspicion if your not registered to a place to stay I was able to register as a temporary host but I won't be able to hold all of you for very long, so don't be afraid to mingle and getting to know the other students__" Wanda said_

* * *

"Ah My Favorite Class of the day" Mineta said as his cheeks blushed

"you say the same thing for Miss Midnights class" Kaminari said

"I gotta say Scarlet Witches teachings are no joke, I barely understood half of the assignments that she gave us" Jiro said

It didn't take long for the door to envelop in a red hue as it opened with a bunch of items started gathering on the Teachers desk, and also the students homework papers then started to float out of all there backpacks shocking the students, seeing there homework getting collected so quickly. Wanda was then walking into the classroom with a cup of coffee in her hand as she was walking towards her desk,

"Alright Class, everyone take your seats I hope that you all did your assignments" Wanda said as she finished her cup of Coffee.

"Alright now first order of business, I would like for any of you to tell me what is the difference between Kinetic Friction or Static Friction" Wanda said

Momo was the first one to raise her hand

"Kinetic Friction occurs when two objects are moving relative to each other while Static Friction is not" Momo said

"Correct now can anyone give me an example of both Kinetic and Static friction?" Wanda said with Mineta raising his hand up with a devious Grin

* * *

(Cafeteria)

Both Miles and Kamala were grabbing there Food trays as they began to walk towards a table, they then took a look at Dorren and Scott as they were talking to there classmates, Dorren then looked at them both with a smile

Hey Guys whats up!" Dorren yelled waving her hand to them both.

"Hey what are you doing don't wave at them?" One of Class 1-B's boy students said

"What? Why not?" Dorren said curiously

"There part of Class 1-A" The boy said

"So?" Dorren said

"SO!? THAT MEANS THERE OUR RIVALS!?" The boy said and then continuing on with a rant only to be stopped by a Karate Chop to the neck by Itsuka Kendo

Sorry about that Dorren, Monoma can get that way sometimes when discussing about Class 1-A" Itsuka said

"Well he certainly is very prideful" Scott said.

...

Miles and Kamala walked to a nearby table as they put there food down, they then started to hear some commotion from other students

_"Did you hear about that convenient store fight with those two villians?" One student said_

_"Yeah and some chick our age took down both of them all by herself_" another student said

_"But wasn't she a vigilante?" a female student said_

_"I heard that she's actually in this school, I do hope I get to meet her" the boy said blushing_

_"Yeah like you would ever have any chance" Another student said scoffing_

"Huh I guess your still being talked about" Miles whispered

"No Surprise, Unlike your fight mine didn't end so quickly that fight surprisingly took everything I had that day,i'm going to have to step up a little a bit more" Kamala said

HEY GUYS MIND IF WE JOIN YOU!"

Miles and Kamala looked and noticed a few of there classmates, Tenya Iida, Izuku Midoriya and Ochaku Ururaka walking towards them.

"Sure" Kamala said smiling

So how are you liking U.A?" Iida said

"So far its okay, its definitely different then our schools back home" Miles said

"How so?" Ururaka said curiously

"The Food is way better, and I got to say that kid Mineta, is something else" Kamala sickeningly said

"Yeah he's kind of the Class Pervert, my advice try to stay away from him as much as possible" Ururaka said

"When Mineta gave his example, Wanda looked like she was going to toss him out the window" Midoriya said

"That would not be the appropriate thing for someone in her position to do, it would set a bad example, although I am quite impressed how restraint she was when it came to that predicament. Iida said praising her

Miles then turned towards Midoriya

"So you just became the Class Representative just a few hours ago?" Miles said

Midooriya was quickly caught off guard by the question

"Oh uh yeah, it was quite surprising actually to be honest I'm not really sure If I'm cut out for it" Midoriya said nervously picking his food

"Sure you are" Uraraka said

"You'll be great, you've shown a lot of courage and Quick thinking these past couple days, Traits like those make a great leader and not to mention the strength that you've demonstrated" Iida said

"What about you two what do you think?" Uraraka said to Miles and Kamala

"Well since we all just met a couple hours ago I don't really think it would be a fair assumption on someone, but people have always told me I have a good way of judging character so if you two think he's good for it." Miles said

"Good way of judging Character, since when?" Kamala said jokingly

"Since now" Miles said as he chuckled

"you really think so?" Midoriya said

"My Mentor has always told me, with Great Power, Comes Great Responsibility, as long as your able to hold onto that Responsibility you'll be fine" Miles said

" Oh,Well thank you...So what made you all come here to U.A?" Midoriya said

"Well Me and Kamala have been friends for a while, and both of us were interested in what other cultures are like when it comes to being a hero and thats why were here?" Miles said

"Have you all got a place to stay? When it comes to an exchange program you got to have a host to stay at right?" Ururaka said

"Thats actually what were in the middle of trying to do, like what Aizawa said there was no guarantee this entire thing was going to happen and so now there just posting anybody who is interested. For the time being were staying with Wanda but if we can't find a place to stay it'll make things a lot more difficult for us" Kamala said

Iida, Uraraka and Midoriya were a bit silent contemplating on what they said but before they could say anything the school alarm suddenly went off,

"WARNING LEVEL 3 SECURITY BREACH! ALL STUDENTS EVACUATE THE BUILDING IN AN ORDERLY FASHION!"

"A Level 3 Breach! thats never happened before" a third year student said worrying

It didn't take long for the entire Exit hall to be absolutely crowded with Students everyone cramped together pushing against each other as they were trying to exit

"THIS IS BAD!?"

HAVE VILLAINS ENTERED THE SCHOOL!?" Someone Shouted

"I can barely move" Miles said cramped up

"This Hysteria is getting out of hand I can barely breath" Kamala said

She then quickly stretched up her legs to see how far she was to the exit,

"We need to find a way to calm everyone down?" Kamala said

"HEY! KHAN!"

"Kamala then looked and noticed that Iida was trying to get her Attention, waving up his hand,

I HAVE AN IDEA! GET READY TO GRAB ME" Iida said as he stretched his hand out towards Uraraka as she slapped her fingers on Iidas hand causing him to float up Kamala then Quickly grabbed Iida

"Now get me to the top of the Exit Door" Iida said

Kamala then stretched out her Arms towards the the door and put Iida on top of the Exit sign,

"EVERYTHING IS FINE!" Iida yelled causing everyone to look up and stop there panicking

"ITS JUST THE PRESS THEIRS NOTHING TO PANIC ABOUT! WERE FINE!, THIS IS U.A BEHAVE IN A WAY BEFITTING THIS GREAT INSTITUTION!" Iida yelled

this revelation caused everyone to calm down as all of them breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

(Outside)

ALL RIGHT ALL OF YOU GET OUT NOW!" Wanda yelled

"PLEASE SCARLET WITCH! DO YOU HAVE ANY NEWS ON ALL MIGHT BEING HERE?" the Main Reporter said

"EVEN IF I DID I WOULDN'T TELL YOU NOW LEAVE!" Wanda yelled as her eyes turned red and she enveloped the horde of reporters with a red hue as she quickly and gently pushed them all out of the campus grounds and then put a force field infront of the destroyed Entrance as the police arrived

"Thank you Scarlet" Nezu the Principal of the school said

"don't mention it, can't stand Vultures" Wanda said in annoyance

"Who do you think did this?" Midnight said

"No Ordinary reporter could've done this, someone instigated this whole affair, did some evil doer did this, or do they intend to wage some greater War" Nezu said in concern.

* * *

(Class)

"Attention Everyone I have an important announcement! I am stepping down as Class President..I Believe that Iida is better suited to be Class president" Midoriya said shocking Iida

"You all saw how well he led everyone in that Crisis I think he is the correct choice" Midoriya said with a smile as pretty much every student didn;t have any problems with it.

"I will accept the position, Thank you Midoriya!" Iida said

Well if all of you have gotten everything straightened out, its time to go over todays Basic hero Training, Me, All Might, and one other will supervise, preparing you for disaster relief, such as flood, Fires, etc" Aizawa said

"ITS RESCUE TRAINING!"Everyone shouted in excitement

"Now wait i'm not done Now its going to be up to you wither you wear your hero costumes or not, as some of them are ill suited to this sort of activity, the training site is a bit remote so we'll be going by bus and also Morales, Khan consider this Exercise as a Quirk Assessment I'll be keeping an extra eye on both of you during this Training to see what your capable of so don't disappoint me" Aizawa said turning towards them

"Miles and Kamala then nodded in understanding

Okay now all of you get ready" Aizawa said as he walked out.

* * *

(Outside)

Everyone from Class 1-A all started to walk off Campus towards the bus, as Kamala and Miles walked out now donning there costumes but Miles decided to add his Hoodie, brown short and sneakers to it in order to slightly conceal it. While Kamala decided not to wear hers not wanting to bring out any unwanted attention to herself after the convenient store incident the other day

"So Midoriya there is something I have been wanting to ask you?" Tsuyu said

"Yeah" Midoriya said

"Your Quirk its just like All Mights right?" Tsuyu said causing Midoriya to slightly panic

"Oh uh, Well Not really" Midoriya said scratching the back of his head nervously

Now hold on Tsuyu all might doesn;t get hurt when he uses his so there already different in that regard, but that strength enhancing quirk is cool though not like my hardening technique sure it im good in a fight but its kind of boring" Kirishima said

But you also have to worry about popular appeal as well" Mina said

But if you really want to talk strong and cool that would be Todoroki and Bakugou"

But Bakugou is very unhinged all the time he'd never be popular.

"WHAT'D YOU SAY! I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!" Bakugou yelled

"See" Tsuyu sad

"But what about our Foreign friends over here?" Kaminari said pointing at Miles and Kamala catching her by surprise

What about those two Losers?" Bakugou said venting

"didn't any of you see the news about the convenient store robbery the other day that broke out into a huge fight, I knew she looked kind of familiar but after seeing her use her quirk back in the Cafeteria, to help out Iida I knew straight away, your the one that took down those two Villains all by yourself" Kaminari said

this revelation quickly drew everyone attention to Kamala

" SO THAT WAS YOU! I REMEMBER SEEING THAT!" Mina said shocked

Kamala was then shifting nervously in her seat.

Y-yeah, Look I know that were not suppose to use Our quirks without a proper license, but I couldn't just stand by and do nothing okay, and I didn't know Quirk use was so strict here" Kamala said defending herself

" I would say you demonstrated an impressive feat taking down two villians on your own" Kirishima said

"Although I don't condone your actions for doing hero work without a license, but blissful ignorance is common for foreigners when arriving at a different country with different sets of guidelines and laws and I can respect your reasoning for doing what you did" Iida said adjusting his glasses

All the praise that Kamala was getting was beginning to irritate Bakugou

"WHY ARE YOU GUYS PRAISING HER!? WHO CARES IF SHE TOOK DOWN TWO VILLIANS ON HER OWN!? SHE BROKE THE LAW TO DO IT!" Bakugou yelled

"Whats Wrong Bakugou afraid that a foreigner might show you up?" Kaminari said

"What did you say you SPARK PLUG!? I can easily take both of those two no problem, if I wanted!" Bakugou yelled

"sure whatever you say" Kaminari said

Bakugou was just gritting his teeth as he quickly looked at both Kamala and Miles with anger and sitting back down

Kamala just sighed

"Well so much for not getting any unwanted attention" Kamala said

"It was bound to happen sooner or later" Miles said

* * *

(The USJ)

All of the students were now at there destination which was a huge dome like structure but as they went inside they noticed the interior had alot of enviromental areas, A Rock mountain, a forest, a replica of a burning city, and a huge body of Water. and there to greet them was one of the techaers of U.A, who was wearing some kind of Space suit.

"Greetings everyone and welcome to the Unforseen Simulation Joint" The person said

"Its the space Hero, Thirteen" Midoriya said excitingly

"Now before we start I have some points I need to address to you all, as many of you are well aware my quirk is called black hole it can suck and tear things apart. As much as its been used to save lives my power could also easily kill as well and I have no doubt there are some among you all that have similar abilities, in our superpowered society the use of Quirks is heavily restricted and monitored, it may seem that this system is stable, but we must never forget that it only takes one wrong move with an uncontrollable quirk for people to die, this class will show you a new perspective, how to utilize your quirks to save lives, and I hope that you leave here today with the understanding that your meant to help people, that is all" Thirteen said bowing

"Quite an inspiring speech, something that Captain America would say" Miles said

"Yeah no doubt about that" Kamala said

Suddenly Miles then felt a slight nerve set in his head causing him slightly gasp

"Miles Whats wrong?" Kamala said

"My Spider Sense, its going off" Miles said as he turned around as he saw something appear by the Fountain

Okay First off..." Aizawa said

Aizawa then turned around and noticed the same thing that Miles saw a black Portal slowly Growing large then suddenly a whole group of menacing individuals started to come out of it one of them looked like a giant Black cloud with bright yellow eyes and right next to him was an individual with White hair, dressed in all black and wearing red sneakers but what really stood out were the embalmed hands that was covering his his arms, face, head and Neck

"EVERYONE HUDDLE UP AND DON'T MOVE!" Aizawa yelled wide eyed

"Whats going on? is that more battle robots from the Entrance Exam" Kirishima said

"No...Those...Are Villians" Aizawa said putting his Visors on

this caused everyone to suddenly go on alert with there faces showing concern and fear.

"What Villians how is that possible I thought the school had sensors to detect any intruders" Momo said

"It could be they may have a someone with a quirk that cancels it, this is place is far from campus and they picked a time when there would be only a few people here this isn't some random attack" Todoroki said

"thirteen gather everyone and begin evacuation one of these villains must be jamming the sensors probably an electric type Kaminari you try to signal for help" Aizawa said

"Got it" Kaminari said

"Wait your not seriously planning on fighting them all by yourself you'll need help?!" Miles said

"Morales is right your quirk won;t be able to nullify that many peoples abilities and your fighting style involves around erasure and binding capture!" Midiroya said worried

"No good hero is a one trick pony, thirteen take care of them, I got this" Aizawa said jumping down towards the villians

(Down by the Portal)

where is All might Kurogiri? you said he would be here don;t tell me that I brought my playmates here for nothing?" The White haired man said

"I don't know Shigiraki, According to the staff schedule that I have received All might is suppose to be here" The black fog villian said

"hmmmm...I Wonder if killing some of these kids will bring him here, go and scatter them" Shigiraki said with a smile

Of course" Kurogiri said as he disappeared

* * *

(Back with the students)

Kamala and Miles just stood there with determined looks on there faces

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking" Kamala said

"Yeah" Miles said

But before they can jump into action Kurogiri then suddenly appeared in front of all of them

"Greeting we are the league of villains forgive our audacity But, today we've come here...to end the life of All Might the Symbol of peace we were under the impression that he would be here today but it seems his schedule was revised but nevertheless my role has not changed" Kurogiri said

Everyone get behind me!" Thirteen said as she aimed her finger at him ready to activate black hole

"BEGONE!" Kurogiri yelled as he quickly surrounded everyone in thick black Fog.

* * *

Kamala opened her eyes as she saw herself inside a broken down building but right by her she saw Bakugou and Kirishima

"Are you two alright?" Kamala said

"Yeah, What the hell happened?" Kirishima said

"That Fog Bastard must have some kind of teleportation quirk, now I'm stuck with you two Extras" Bakugou said frustratingly

"Oh lookie here, a group of wannabe heroes"

All of them looked and noticed a group of villains walking towards them

"Lets say we teach these kids what it means to be a hero...The hard way" A villian said with a smirk

Bakugou then smirked himself

"You seem quite confident in yourself" Bakugou said

"Oh believe me your going to.."

Then suddenly a huge fist then socked the Villain right in the face causing him to crash into a few more villians. Kirishima and Bakugou turned towards Kamala who retracted back her fist.

"Whats the big idea?! I was just about to get him!" Bakugou yelled

"Less talking more fighting" Kamala said as she went into a fighting stance.

"Yeah lets kick some ass" Kirishima said as he activated his hardening Quirk.

"Miles I hope your all right" Kamala thought

* * *

Back with Aizawa he was taking care of any villains that were coming his way using his martial arts, Erasure Quirk and binding scarfs to subdue the villains as he was heading towards the supposed ring leader of the entire assault, Shigiraki as he launched his scarf at him only for Shigiraki to quickly dodge and then grab Aizawa by his right elbow.

"Its hard to tell but there are moments when your hair falls in front of your eyes, every time you finish a given move and your max duration getting shorter, you shouldn't overdue" Shigiraki said

Suddenly Aizawas elbow then started to disintegrate, as his skin and muscles started to break apart, Aizawa quickly punched him in the face to let him go and jumped out of the way of the other remaining villains, but unfortunately Aizawa was unable to move his right arm now.

Your quirk is not good in long group battles which is different from your usual work and yet you jumped into action anyway hoping to make those kids feel safe you really are cool...but unfortunately for you I'm not the main event" Shigiraki said with an evil smirk

Aizawa then saw huge Shadow hanging above him as he saw a huge Black humanoid monster with a very muscular body that had many scars on it. Its brain was exposed on the top of its head, while its large eyes were around it. And had a beak-like mouth with an array of sharp teeth. as the Monster was just about to Slam its fist on top of him, Aizawa suddenly felt himself being pulled back as the Creature slammed his fist into the ground instead. and then suddenly as the creature fist was stuck Webbing then quickly Caught the fist sticking it to the ground as well as its feet as the creature tried to pull himself out of bind that he was in

What?!" Shigiraki said surprised

Suddenly the other villains that were around looked like they were being pummeled by an invisible force villians being thrown towards other Villains and then being binded by what looked like webs.

Shigiraki quickly started to see a glimpse of the individual who was coming towards him fast as the camouflage went away with a balled up fist.

"What the Hel" Shigiraki was then interrupted as he felt a strong punch hit him straight in the face, causing the hand that was covering it to be knocked off as he was sent skidding across the ground a few feet away.

Sorry but you seem be quite a handful" Miles said as he shot huge glob of web towards shigirakis Chest causing him to be stuck to the ground.

Miles then quickly ran towards aizawa to see if he was alright

"Are you okay?" Miles said

"Why are you here, you were suppose to evacuate" Aizawa said

" some black fog guy teleported everyone to different parts of this place, I managed to slip away and head here to help you" Miles said

"I'm not going to sugar coat this, I'm not in good shape at all, my elbow is completely destroyed, I can't move my right arm at all" Aizawa said

Suddenly the Creature then finally got out of his binds and then roared at them.

"Just stay right here, I'll take care of this thing" Miles said as his hands started to generate some kind of electricity


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello Everyone and welcome back, now just to give you all fair Warning the very end of this chapter is going to have some M rated content, the Reason being is because I couldn't find any other way to introduce a Surprise Character that will play a major role in the next season so without Further Ado, enjoy the chapter.**

"HIGH FIVE!" Kamala yelled as she slammed the supposed last villain that was standing right into the nearby wall with an enlarged palm.

"Are you both Okay?" Kamala said

" Yeah, I think that's all of them" Kirishima said

"These Villians were pushovers just like I thought" Bakugou said

"We got to make sure that everyone else is Okay if that fog villians teleported us here theres a good chance the rest of our class is still in the USJ as well" Kirishima said

Kamala then tried to contact Miles but was unable to due so due to the invisible intereference

"Dammit" Kamala said

Is something wrong Khan" Kirishima said

"Its nothing, but your right we need to make sure that everyone is safe and sound

"You two go and do that I'm going to find that Fog guy and take him down" Bakugou said

"I don't know if you didn't realize but our attacks went straight through him, it would be a waste of time were better off making sure everyone is accounted for first" Kamala said

"Don't you get it, that guy is there only way in and out, if I take him out they'll be stuck here and we can make them pay what they've done here" Bakugou said

"This isn't the time for Payback, our classmates are out there and we have no idea in what condition there in they could be in serious trouble, Aren't you worried at all!" Kamala yelled

,"No, If all these villains are small fries like these guys were our classmates can handle them" Bakugou said calmly

Wow I've never seen you so calm and rational before" Kirishima said

"I"M ALWAYS CALM AND RAITONAL YOU RED HAIRED LOSER!" Bakugou yelled

"Thats not really helping your case you know" Kamala said

"Whatever, you two do what you want" Bakugou said walking away

"Wait a minute I think what your saying is, is that you believe in our classmates capabilities and that's thinking like a man Bakugou" Kirishima said

Kamala then started to run towards the Window.

"KHAN WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Kirishima yelled

Doing what I want, and finding my Friend!" Kamala yelled as she jumped out and started swinging out of the Area with her Arms.

* * *

(The USJ fountain)

"MAN HE'S QUICK!" Miles Yelled as he quickly dodged an upcoming fist by the Nomu as he quickly slid underneath its legs. as it punched the ground towards him Miles then quickly webbed his fist to the ground Again and then came with barrage of Punches to the Nomus body that were enhanced by his Bioelectricity and then a Quick Down ward Punch onto the Nomus Jaw as it fell to the ground as it was thrashing as Electricity was coursing through its body

"My Venom blast is barely holding him down at all, what the hell is this thing?" Miles said as he checked his webshooters

"_I'm almost out of Webbing, this isn't good" Miles thought_

Suddenly his spidersense went off as another one of the Villians tried to attack him from behind but before he could react Aizawa came in and kicked him away. as he was dealing with more upcoming villain's with only one working arm

On the Ground Shigiraki then slowly put his hand on his chest as he distengrated the webbing that had him restrained

as slowly walked to pick up the disembodied hand that was covering his face off the ground near him and putting it back on

"That bastard hit me...that really Hurt, I'm gonna kill him" Shigiraki said to himself as he scratched his neck in frustration as he saw Aizawa and Morales taking down villains.

Aizawa then took a knee as he was starting to get tired and started to feel the hot pain in his elbow getting worse

"Aizawa!" Miles said

"Don't worry about...LOOK OUT!" Aizawa yelled

Miles Quickly ducked as he saw a Pale Palm thrusting forward right towards his face he looked and noticed that it was Shigiraki that was Glaring daggers at him through the Hand that was covering his face. Miles quickly went for a punch towards him only for Shigiraki to dodge and jump away from him

"Sorry Bad Touch Man but you got to be more quicker then that" Miles said

"Your an annoying little insect, that needs to be squished" Shigiraki said as he turned towards Aizawa

"Nomu, Get him" Shigiraki said pointing towards Aizawa.

and then at break neck speed The Nomu recovered from his Stun and then raced towards Aizawa"

Miles Noticed this and shot his webs towards the Nomu back as he was trying to pull him back but he could feel being dragged forward

"AIZAWA!" Miles yelled as he ran towards him

Aizawa quickly turned and noticed the Nomu heading straight for him but before he could react he was jumped by two villain's that held him in place. Aizawa struggled to get out of the villain's grip due to be nearly out of stamina because of the fighting and the major injury to his arm, Miles did everything he could to stop the Nomu. The Nomu then turned and took the two Web strings attached to him and then quickly pulled Miles, flinging him forward in mid air towards the Nomu. The Nomu straight punched Miles right in the stomach with incredible force knocking the air clear out of him to and as he was sent flying back towards the nearby forest area

"NO!" Aizawa yelled

he then felt something hard strike him right in the face

Some distance away, Midoriya, Mineta and Tsuyu were in the water close to the shore, watching the entire ordeal taking place as all of them went wide eyed as they saw what transpired as Aizawa was now subdued and now in the Nomus clutches

" Morales got hit pretty hard, You don't think he's..." Mineta said scared

"I don't know, ribbit" Tsuyu said scared

AHHHHHHH

All of them saw the Nomu break one of Aizawas Arms

I can't watch this anymore we should be getting out of here" Mineta said scared

Midoriya was just looking on wide eyed gritting his teeth figuring out what he can do

then suddenly one of the main villain's Kurogiri appeared right next to Shigiraki

"What is it? did you manage to kill Thirteen?" Shigiraki said

"the rescue hero is out of commission, but unfortunately one of the students managed to escape the facility" Kurogiri said

"What!?" Shigiraki grunted

Shigiraki then started scratching his neck furiously in

You fool...if you weren't our warp gate out of here, I would be tearing apart every atom in your body right now... there's no way we can win if a bunch of pro heroes show up, its Game Over for now...Dammit, lets go home...But first..lets leave the Symbol of Peace with a little parting Gift" Shigiraki said as he turned towards Midoriya, Tsuyu, and Mineta and then with an Incredible speed ran towards them and reached his hand towards Tsuyus Face ready to reduce her to dust. Suddenly all three of them then felt being tugged to the side very fast and Away from Shigirakis deadly touch, Tsuyu, Mineta and Midoriya looked and noticed the Web Lines coming out of the woods as they were being pulled away and out of the water. all of them looked and noticed Miles walking out, with his hand placed on his chest.

"_Okay That hurt, I feel like some of my ribs are fractured or broken_" Miles said heavily breathing

YOUR STILL ALIVE!?" Shigiraki said in agitation

Suddenly huge Hands Appeared Behind The Nomu that was on top of Aizawa, as they clenched the Monster tight. all of them turned and noticed that it was Kamala Khan as she quickly with all of her strength lifted up the Nomu Over herself and then slammed it right into the Ground creating a small Crater.

Tsuyu. Mineta and Midoriya looked on in amazement,

I DON'T KNOW HOW LONG I WILL BE ABLE TO RESTRAIN THIS THING!" Kamala Yelled as she could feel the Nomu trying to get loose from her Grip after slamming it.

Shigiraki then started to run towards Kamala Khan

Miles quickly tried to shoot his webs but then noticed that he was all out now

"KHAN! DON'T LET HIM TOUCH YOU!" Miles yelled

Kamala Khan then looked and noticed Shigiraki coming towards her as he slammed his palm right on her back

"NOOOOOO!" Miles screamed

But as Shigiraki did, he noticed that She wasn't crumbling away, he turned and noticed Aizawa still on the ground with his Hair standing upward staring directly at him with his eyes bright red.

Midoriya then took this Opportunity to come at Shigiraki, as he used one of his legs to jump at him but at the same time breaking it in the process

"DETROIT..." Midoriya yelled

Kamala Khans grip finally gave way as the Nomu broke free

"SMASH!" Midoriya yelled as he released a punch creating a huge shockwave rumbling the area and pushing Kamala Khan away from the Nomu and onto the ground

as the dust cleared Midoriya then surprisingly felt that his arm didn't shatter but as he looked he noticed that he punched the Nomu instead that after he broke out Khans Grip blocked the Attack for Shigiraki. Midoriya then looked up with Fear in his eyes as he noticed The Nomu staring down at him as he was ready to grab him, Midoryia then felt someone grab him as he looked and noticed Tsuyus frog tongue wrap around his waist and pull him away.

That was close, Ribbit" Tsuyu said

Miles quickly ran towards Kamala.

"Are you Okay?" Miles said helping her up

"I'm fine, before I got here Iw as able to Help Uraraka, Mina and Sato get Iida out of here to get help about Ten Minutes ago " Kamala said as she looked on.

Shigiraki just stood there some distance away as The Nomu was unfazed.

"You Kids are really starting to piss me off now, this was not what was suppose to happen...Nomu Finish them o..." Shigiraki said

The Nomu was getting ready to go after them. The Doors of the USJ then suddenly Opened, they quickly looked and noticed a Single Figure.

Whose that? is it All Might?" Mineta said

But as they all looked closely they noticed that the individual had more of a feminine figure and with glowing red eyes and a menacing red hue surrounding her body

"Its Scarlet Witch!" Midoriya said

"Wanda" Miles and Kamala said surprised

"Roughing up a bunch of kids, you damn cowards" Wanda said as she continued forward and heading towards the Nomu, but as the Nomu went to Attack her, it froze in place as a red hue surrounded it with Wandas arms in front of her as she was holding the Nomu back and then slowly starting to bury the Nomu into the ground

Wanda then felt sweat dropping down her head as she can feel the fatigue of keeping the Monster Grounded

Kurogiri then appeared by Shigiraki as he was staring in complete shock

"How is this possible? Nomu was suppose to be strong enough to take on All Might but this Bitch is hardly lifting a finger and taking him down? what kind of bullshit cheating is this? " Shigiraki said wide eyed witnessing what is transpiring

Shigiraki we have to go now" Kurogiri said

"No...not until I kill one of them" Shigiraki said in agitation

he then eyed Aizawa who was now passed out.

"He's finished" Shigiraki said as he ran towards Aizawa

Suddenly Shigiraki stopped as he heard a loud noise in the distance

DON'T WORRY STUDENTS! I AM HERE!"

All of them looked and noticed All Might arriving,

All Might with incredible speed rushed around the entire center area taking down any villians that were nearby.

He then quickly appeared by Midoriya and Company

"All Might" Midoriya said

"All Might was then observing the scene seeing Aizawa on the ground and Shigiraki standing next to him at his Mercy

"Don't take another step all Might" Shigiraki said

"Don't lay a single hand on him Villian" All Might said

"Finally you decide to show up right before I was about to leave, its a shame really, So let me leave you with a parting gift" Shigiraki said as he was about to touch Aizawa, then in a brief second Shigiraki felt an excruciating Punch to his side as he felt a painful surge of Electricity run through every course of his body as he screamed in pain, he looked and noticed Miles coming out of Camouflage just getting done delivering a Venom Punch still clenching his chest. Shigiraki then collapsed to the ground spazzing in pain.

SHIGIRAKI!" Kurogiri yelled

"CAROLINA...!" All Might yelled

Kurogiri then quickly surrounded Shigiraki with his fog.

SMASH!" All Might yelled as he let out an attack only for it to miss as Kurogiri and Shigiraki Disappeared.

All Might then just grunted in frustration

"_They got Away" _All Might thought

All Might then looked down towards Aizawa and gently picked him up

"I'm sorry my friend, I should've been here" All Might said as he walked towards everyone else

"Is he going to be Okay?" Midoriya said

"Him and Thirteen need medical attention quickly all of you take him out of here and get somewhere safe" All Might said

But what about everyone else?" Mineta said

Then suddenly everyone then started to hear alot of commotion going around the entire USJ, a lot of villain's screaming and being taken down.

"I take it the Cavalry has arrived" Miles said as he looked and noticed a few of the teachers entering the building and taking care of business.

* * *

**(Unknown Location)**

In an obscure bar a black fog appeared as it dropped Shigiraki onto the ground who was still wreathing pain and could barely move a muscle.

"I can't move my body at all, that brat paralyzed me with a Single punch, all those Underlings we brought were taken down and even Nomu was beaten, Those kids were so strong...You were Wrong Master, so Wrong" Shigiraki said complaining as he looked at the nearby Monitor

"N_o I wasn't, we just weren't as prepared as we should've bee_n" the Master said

"_I agree, we underestimated them, thankfully we failed underneath that cheap league of villain's name and not our own, and what about the creature me and the Master Created, Where is Nomu?_" Another voice said

_Yes why is he not with you_?" the Master said

"He was taken down...By another Hero" Kurogiri said

_"WHAT!?"_

"Before All Might arrived another Hero shown up to intervene, Me and Shigiraki witnessed her burying the Nomu down into the ground completely immobilizing him, I didn't have the time to warp all of us out of there" Kurogiri said

"_Thats impossible, that Nomu was specifically designed to take on All Might? Who was this hero?_" The voice said

"The students called her, The Scarlet Witch" Kurogiri said

"_Scarlet Witch? isn't that the name of the new foreign hero that appeared a few months ago?_" the voice said

_"Indeed it is...Well I suppose it can't be helped unfortunately, it would be rather ignorant to think other heroes from across the world would not have capable powers to take down the Nomu_" The Master Said

"That Bitch...those Foreign Brats.. and that kid with powers similar to All Mights...Ruined Everything...Those Brats...THOSE BRATS!" Shigiraki grunted as he was thinking of Kamala, Wanda, Miles, and Midoriya

"_Naturally you are upset, but this was not a futile effort, we have learned many things, gather the elites and take all the time you need, I must remain hidden in the shadows which is why i need you to be my face, a symbol of your own, Shigiraki Tomura next time you will show the world that they should be afraid of you_" the Master said signing off

* * *

Outside of USJ the police have arrived to arrest the Underling Villians along with Nomu Who Wanda was Personally restraining as Other Officers were locking him down with the strongest restraints they had

19, 20, 21 hmm it seems everyone seems to be unharmed aside from those two boys who has a broken leg and fingers broke and the other one with fractured ribs" Tsukuachi said

Kamala was standing there lost in thought as she thought back about Shigiraki, how she was so close to death if it wasn't for Aizawa

"Hey Officer, how is Aizawa doing?" Kamala said

_the Bones in Aizawas arms are splintered and he has some facial fracturing and there seems to be no serious Brain damaging, however his orbital Floors have been severely damaged. there's no way of knowing if his eyesight will be impaired once he has healed, and as for Thirteen despite some pretty bad lacerations to her back, thirteen is going to pull through"_ the Doctor at the end of Tsukuachis phone sai_d_

Well You heard the man Tsukuachi said putting up his phone

"BUT WHAT ABOUT DEKU AND MORALES!" Ururaku said

"YES HOW ARE MIDORIYA AND MORALES!" Iida said

Recovery Girl is taking care of them as we speak there going to be fine" Tsukuachi said

"Thank Goodness" Uraraka said

thats good to hear, I mean going toe to toe with that huge Monster, I thought he was going to die, but he handled it pretty well" Kirishima said

"It just goes to show you shouldn't underestimate people from different parts of the world, we all have our strengths and flaws no matter where we come from?" Momo said

"Now lets get all of your back class" Tsukuachi said

"Yes sir" The students said

* * *

**(Nurses Office)**

Both Miles and Midoriya were sitting down on there beds

"Errgh" Miles grunted

"Are you okay?" Midoriya said

I'll be fine, trust me I have suffered way worse then this, what about you your leg looked pretty bad back there" Miles said

"its hurts a little but I'll be alright" Midoriya said

"Yeah well don't be thinking about doing anything rash until both of you are fully healed, Understand" Recovery Girl said

"Yes Ma'am" Miles and Midoriya said

Suddenly the door opened as All Might appeared

"Midoriya, Morales its good to see you both recovering well" All Might said as he turned towards Miles

"I heard about what you and your friend Khan did to help, for that you have my thanks and Gratitude, and I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you all" All Might said

**"**Its not a problem, its what a Hero does, Protect people no matter what" Miles said

And Midoriya you've shown alot of Bravery jumping in as well" All Might said

Midoriya didn't know what to say as he was just praised

Tsukauchi then entered the room

"All Might" Tsukuachi said

"Tsukauchi" All Might said

"I was just about to talk with your two students here hoping they will give me some more answers about what happened here, I'm just glad that everyone is okay and accounted for, If a few of the pro heroes didn't risk there lives, those students wouldn't have made it" Tsukuachi said

"Your not seeing the Big Picture, all those students also risked there lives, as hard as everyone else, I don't think there's ever been a group of first years who experienced a real fight like this so early in there training, they not only survived but they learned what it means to be a pro, those Villains made a mistake attacking them, those students are strong and filled with courage, they will make fine heroes one day" All Might said

" Thank you All Might" Midoriya said clenching his fist

* * *

Later that evening Both Midoriya and Miles were able to leave the School Grounds as they were walking out. and as they did they Ntoiced there friends, Uraraka, Iida and Kamala Khan waiting for them.

Hey Guys" Midoriya said

"Glad to see you two have recovered well" Iida said

"I must admit you both had me worried for minute" Kamala said

"Really?" Miles said

"No of course not, I knew that you would pull through, you and Midoriya" Kamala said

"Well I don't know about you but I can't wait to go to bed" Miles said

"You and me both" Kamala said

"Uh hey Morales, Khan" Uraraka said

"Yeah" Miles and Kamala said

"I know that things turned out a bit crazy today, I hope that this incident hasn't made you and your friend want to transfer out" Uraraka said

"What? Of course not, we wouldn't want something like this get in the way of what we signed up here for and thats to being Great Heroes" Kamala said

"Well thats good to hear, Also I have been talking with my parents they said they would be more then willing to bring one of you in as a host if you are interested" Uraraka said

"Oh well thats good to hear" Kamala said

"I have also been in contact with my Family as well, they said yes about that as well" Iida said

"I still haven't asked my Mom yet But I'm sure she would bring either of you two in as well"Midoriya said

"I don't know what to say" Miles said

"Were all heroes in training, its better that everyone has the opportunity to do there best here at U.A" Iida said

All of them then conintued walking towards there respected homes.

* * *

**"M RATED FROM HERE DUE TO GORY DESCRIPTIONS**

(The streets of Mustafa later that night)

A huge blockade was blocking a small section of an area as it was surrounded by police tape and police cars blockading the area along with an ambulance, with bystanders and news reporters coming to the scene to find out what's going on, as detective Tsukauchi was arriving on the scene.

Tsukauchi-san, your here" A Male Police officer said

"Whats the situation?" Tsukauchi said

" I think it would be best if we showed you" The officer said

"Victims of the Hero Killer?" Tsukuauchi said

"No... these victims don't fit the Hero Killers MO I'm afraid this is the work of someone much worse" the Officer said in a concerned tone

As Tsukuachi walked towards the Alley, he noticed the witness that found the bodies sitting down, bug eyed as he was being interrogated by another Officer. he then saw another officer quickly walking out of the alleyway, covering his mouth as if he was about to puke. And as he got Close he noticed the alleyway was completely wrecked, Dumpster flung over, trash riddled everywhere and...claw marks and Blood spreading over the ground and walls of the alley, and a bit further in he can see the forensic photographer walking to him, with look of disgust of what he saw just before the victims were covered in a Tarp by officers.

"I hope you had a light lunch, Detective" The FP said

Tsukuachi then put on his gloves as he slowly lifted up the tarp to see the bodies of the victims and as he did his eyes went wide with horror at what he was looking at. there were two bodies one male one female both were adults, they were covered in deep cuts, The Male victim was missing an arm with Tendon still hanging from the socket, and his face was half gone, while the Female victims entrails were out of her body scattered around them both.

Tsukuachi then put the tarp down as he got up with a look of disbelief

"What kind of villain would do that?" An officer said

"That wasn't the work of a villain, that was the work of a Monster" another officer said through gritting teeth

Tsukuachi just closed his eyes in remorse

"Were the victims carrying any form of identification?" Tsukuachi said

"Yes and we'll be contacting the victims families shortly" The Officer said

Tsukuachi then looked up at the wall that the victims were backed up on and when he did he saw one large letter written in blood.

_**C.**_

**END OF SEASON 1.**


End file.
